thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pilot (TUR)
"'Pilot" '''is the first episode of the first season of ''The Undead Room. It is the first episode of the series overall. It premiered on July 12, 2019. Plot Claudette has passed away. Most attend her funeral, but some people have other plans. Synopsis "Claudette was a good person and a good friend," Father John stated, when it was his turn to give a speech. "Sadly, she passed away. It is unknown why she died, but she definitely had breast cancer." Johnny was sitting between Mark and Peter. While most people were listening to John's speech, Johnny was instead observing his clothes. "Why does he still have priest clothes on?" Johnny asked Peter. "You're a psychologist, you should know that." "A psychologist doesn't observe people's clothes," Peter said. "But it is likely that he just rushed here from work or something." Johnny didn't think this was the case. "That can't be, this was planned days ago! What a dumbass. He's like a chicken. Cheep, cheep, cheep, cheep, cheep." Peter sighed deeply out of frustration. Meanwhile, Mark leaned against the back of the chair. When he looked left, he saw Lisa giving signs for him to come over. Mark stood up, and Johnny grabbed him, almost violently. "Where are you going?!" Johnny demanded to know. "Nowhere, man," Mark responded. "Just going to the toilet, that's all." Mark entered the bathroom, where he met Lisa. "Lisa, why aren't you attending your mother's memorial?" To this question, Lisa simply shrugged. "I don't care about her. She wanted control over my life. I'm glad she's gone. Now, it's just you and me." When Lisa tried to kiss him, Mark backed off a bit. "Woah, Lisa. I can't do this anymore. Johnny is my best friend!" It did not take long for Lisa and Mark to make out. Luckily, they had locked the bathroom door. This proved useful, as Steven tried to enter sometime later. He knocked on the door. "Hey, Mark. Are you still on the toilet? I need to pee! And why did you lock this door? You could've simply locked your toilet room." Steven kept knocking a while longer before giving up. By then, the funeral was almost at an end. Once it was done, Mark and Lisa left the bathroom. Lisa approached Johnny. "Hey, Johnny, I'm going to mourn my mom for a bit longer I guess." Johnny agreed. "Sure, babe. Just be back before breakfast, haha." Lisa nodded, but then wondered why he said that, as it was noon at the moment. When most people had left, Lisa stole some jewels from her mother's corpse. Once Johnny arrived at his apartment, he found Mike and Michelle making out there. The two quickly stopped and felt very embarrassed when he arrived. "Uhm, hi Johnny." Michelle grabbed her stuff. "We were just about to leave." "Yeah, whatever," Johnny said, before he sat in his couch. As Mike and Michelle walked through the hallway, they were met by Mark and Peter, who were going to hang out with Johnny a while longer as Lisa stayed a bit longer by her mother's side to "mourn" her. "Seriously?" Mark said. "When are you two going to find your own apartment?" Michelle already left, and Mike turned around once more to respond. "We're working on it, okay?!" Mark and Peter sat down. Johnny poured in some "shots" of water for them. This confused Peter, but he decided not to say anything, as he was used to things like this with Johnny. As Mark and Peter were talking about the computer business being too competitive, Johnny spotted Denny sitting on the stairs, watching as he took a bite in an apple, staring at a spoon. "Oh hi, Denny." Denny blinked repeatedly and turned to Johnny. "Oh hey Johnny. I'm sorry I wasn't at the funeral. I was attending some important business. And I don't mean just sitting here. I was only sitting here since Mike and Michelle entered." Suddenly, Johnny laughed out of nowhere. "What did you find in the future this time?" Johnny asked. "I think you've aged some more again. Is that like a side-effect or something?" "No, I wasn't doing anything important." Johnny did not like this response, and threw his glass at Denny. It hit the wall instead. "You should tell me everything about it!" After Lisa left, some worker cleaned the floor of the building where the memorial service had taken place. Claudette's body was still there. It would be brought to the crematorium the next day. Sudddenly, the worker swore he could hear noise coming from Claudette's coffin. He came closer to investigate. That's when he saw Claudette her eyes open. "Madame, are you okay?" The man tried to help her, when she suddenly bit him in the arm. He screamed in agony as Claudette climbed out of the coffin and devoured him. Your Rating How would you rate the episode "Pilot" of The Undead Room? 10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10 0/10 Other Cast Uncredited * Carolyn Minnott as Claudette * Unknown as Funeral Worker * Unknown as Doggie Deaths * Claudette (Alive, Confirmed Fate) * One unnamed funeral worker Trivia * First appearance of Johnny. * First appearance of Mark. * First appearance of Lisa. * First appearance of Denny. * First appearance of Peter. * First appearance of Michelle. * First appearance of Mike. * First appearance of Steven. * First appearance of John. * First appearance of Doggie. * First (and last) appearance of Claudette. (Zombified) Category:Episodes (TUR) Category:Series Premiere Category:Season Premiere Category:The Undead Room